I've heard your love songs
by iLoveCailey
Summary: When Bailey wants to give Cody his Mathbook back she finds a cassette with her name on it. Cody/Bailey. ONE-SHOT  Rated T to be safe. First Fanfic so be nice and I'm from germany, if i have mistakes keep it to yourself. Don't like it, don't read it


I've heard your love songs.

Bailey was on her way to Cody's and Woody's Cabin.

She wanted to give Cody his Mathbook back, which he forgot to took few weeks ago.

As she arrived, she knocked on his cabindoor but no one answered.

"Wierd." She said to herself and knocked again, but no answer.

Actually, Cody was always on a Sundaynight in his cabin, he always did his homework for the next 2 Weeks.

Bailey turned around and was on her way to go, but stoped when a thought crossed her mind.

She slowly turned around again and opened the door.

She knew it was wrong to go in their cabin without asking but she just wanted to bring his book back, right?

As she walked in the cabin it was dark, few seconds after searching the lightswitch she turned on the light.

The right bed was cleaned up, typically Cody and the left bed was a mess.

She laughed, Cody and Woody were soo differend, but good friends.

She just turned to her left and put Cody's Mathbook on the desk,when she was half out the door she read her name on a cassette, she was really curios and wanted to know what it was.

Without even thinking twice she took the cassette and left the room.

She run to her cabin quickly and opened the door.

Happily London wasn't there so she could listen to it without a worry.

She went to her wardrope and took out her cassette player, it was a old one from the 90th,

she put the cassette in it and pushed the play button.

First Cody's voice were on it.

"Hello my little bailey bunny, i hope you like the cassette, the songs will show you how much i love you, oh and happy anniversary my love."

Bailey smiled for a second but then the bad memories came back.

"-Then maybe we should just break up." Cody said upset and looked at her coldly.

"Maybe we should!" Bailey said angry and looked coldly back.

"Is that what you want?" He asked.

"Is that what YOU want?" Bailey asked back with tears in her eyes."

A few seconds they just look in the other ones eyes.

They knew that they doesn't want it but the anger was bigger than their feelings for eachother.

"Then it's over." Bailey said looking on the ground.

"Fine." Cody said and looked at her coldly.

She just looked at him and could not believe that they just broke up.

With one last look she turned around and run away and let her tears make their own way down her cheeks.

Few tears rolled down her cheeks before she wiped them away.

The first Song was their song, it was 'One in a million' by Hannah Montana, she remembered it, they were on their first date on the Hannah Montana Concert, it was the first song she sang.

She sat down on her bed and looked at the ceiling while remembering the time.

The second one was 'Beautiful Love' by the Afters.

Few hours went by when Cody spoke again.

"Well, every Song has his own story, but i love every of them, cause they have to do something with you. I love you your Cody."

Then the cassette stoped.

She pulled the cassette out of the cassette player and looked at it.

Few tears rolled down her cheeks and fell down on the cassette.

She missed him, a lot, but she couldn't tell him this.

She was to afraid.

What if he would tell her, he doesn't love her anymore or what if they would date eachother again but fight again someday and break up again.

She couldn't handle it.

While thinking about him she fell asleep.

Cody was walking to his cabin, it was 11 p.m and he knew if someone would catch him he would have a lot of trouble, but it doesn't bother him.

He was out with Zack, they were on the skydeck.

It was not typically for Cody to be out so late, but he doesn't want to be alone and Woody was falling asleep early.

When he arrived to his cabin he walked in and turned the lights on, he saw his mathbook on the desk

He wondered why it was on his desk, when he remembered that he forgot it at bailey's cabin.

Without even noticing that his cassette wasn't there he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

It was 4 p.m and Cody was doing his homework when Zack walked in.

"Hey Codstar, can you do me a favor?" He asked and looked at him curios.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Can I borrow your cassette, you know the one with the love songs for bailey." He said and looked around the room searching for it.

"Uhm why?" Cody asked confused.

"Well, I want to put some love songs on my ipod but i don't have money to buy some songs from the istore."

"Why do you want love songs?" Cody asked again.

"For Maya, I want to show her that i have a heart." He told him and looked pleadingly.

"Haha, sure why not, look in my chest, you will find it in it."

"Thanks man" Zack said and went to Cody's chest.

Few Minutes later he looked confused up.

"It isn't there." He said and shruged.

"What?" Cody said shocked and searched it in the chest.

After another minute he gave up and looked around the room, but nowhere was the cassette.

"It was here. I never took it anywhere with me." He said and sighed loud.

"Maybe you just lost it somewhere in Woody's Mess." Zack simply said.

Bailey was on her way to Cody's cabin again.

She wanted to bring the cassette back before Cody would notice it.

She had the perfect plan, she would walk in and talk a little bit with Cody and then let something fall down, he would bend down to pick it up.

Meanwhile Bailey would put it on his desk and act like nothing happened.

She knocked on his door and waited a minute before Cody opened the door.

He looked suprised at her and said. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Uhm, i thought we could hang out a little." She said innocent and looked over his shoulder.

"Can I come in?" She asked, he nodded and let her in.

She was shocked when she saw what happened to the room, it was a big mess.

"What happened here?" She asked and turned around to face Cody.

"Well, I lost a cassette." He said and laughed nervous.

Promptly Bailey blushed and looked down.

"Hey what's up? Did I say something wrong" He asked confused but Bailey shaked her head.

"No, it's just here." She handed him the cassette he searched for and rubbed her neck.

"I was here to give you your mathbook back, but noone was here, so i decided to put it on your desk when i found the cassette with my name on it, I wanted to know what's on it so I took it."

"Oh" He just said and blushed.

"Did you hear it?"

She nodded and blushed harder.

"It was a present for you, but we broke up before i could give you it."

"Oh, but it was really sweet. The Songs are really good." She said and smiled a little bit.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them. I mean they were for you, right." He said and smiled back.

"Well, I love you too." She said a little bit later.

"What?" He asked confused, not knowing what she meant.

"You said you love me, i love you too." She said again and was on her way to the door when Cody hold her wrist.

Before she could realize his lips where on hers and they moved perfectly together.

Few minutes later they broke apart.

"So does that mean where back together?" She asked him happily.

He nodded and kissed her again.

"I'm glad that I've heard your love songs." She said and smiled.

"Me too."


End file.
